Stuck in a closet
by ChocPopCorn
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont coincés dans un placard, voilà ce que ça donne ... TRADUCTION DE NIGHTSUMMER


_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JK Rowling, l'histoire en version originale est à Nightsummer, la traduction est à moi

_**Rating :**_ M ( deux jolis garçons innocents qui se font des bisous et plus si affinité, vous êtes prévenus )

_**Résumé :**_ Lorsque Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont enfermés tous les deux dans un petit placard, voilà ce que ça donne …

_**Note :**_ Vous pouvez trouver la fic en anglais dans mon profil, dans mes favorite stories. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à faire cette traduction, cette histoire m'avait fait beaucoup rire, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

**Stuck in a closet … How cliché**

"PUTAIN POTTER !"

"C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI JE SUIS COINCE DANS UN PUTAIN DE PLACARD AVEC TOI, MALFOY !"

"C'EST CA OUAIS!"

"OUI C'EST CA ! Ces idiotes de filles me poursuivent partout ! Comment j'étais censé savoir que tu étais là ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous ici de toutes façons ?"

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potty ! Et pourquoi tu veux fuir un groupe de filles ? Marre d'être une roulure?"

"NE M'APELLE PAS COMME CA ! JUSTE PARCE QUE J'AI COUCHE AVEC BLAISE NE VEUX PAS DIRE QUE JE SUIS UNE ROULURE !"

"TU AS COUCHE AVEC MON MEILLEUR AMI ?"

"Huh, Malfoy, on est sortit ensemble pendant 5 mois !"

"T'ES GAY !"

"Yep et toi t'es con ET gay !"

"Et ?"

"TU L'ES ? J'veux dire … enfin, tu l'es. Oh."

"Potter, tu es plus con que je ne le serai jamais. Après tout, t'as refusé ma main d'amitié en faveur de Weaslaid et Granger."

"Oh, elle n'est plus la Sang de Bourbe ? C'est quoi le problème Malfoy ? T'as finalement une conscience ? Elle te dit que t'es un mauvais, insupportable idiot ?"

"NON ! Si elle me dit quelque chose, c'est que je suis insupportablement beau et sain."

"HA ! Malfoy, d'où viennent ces conneries ? Est ce que ton père te fait écouter des cassettes pendant que tu dors qui te disent des trucs pareils donc quand tu te réveilles ta tête est pleine ces notions ridicules ?"

"…"

"Oh Merlin. Il le fait ! Oh, catastrophe en vue …"

"Mon père ne me dit pas tout ce que je fais, tu sais."

"Je suppose que non. Je suis sûr que Voldemort et Rogue ont autant de pouvoir sur toi que lui."

"QUOI ? VOLDEMORT PEUT BIEN SE TOUCHER !"

"…"

"Oh putain de merde. Con de moi … Pourquoi j'ai dit cette connerie. Putain de saloperie …"

"Malfoy ! Ton langage ! Putain on penserait que tu as été élevé avec des charretiers à la façon dont tu parles … Donc t'es pas avec Voldemort ?"

"Non, maintenant ferme là ! Je ne peux pas croire que je sois ici dans ce fichu placard avec le Putain de Garçon qui A Survécut. Combien de temps vais-je devoir supporter cette agonie ?"

"Arrête de te plaindre. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un va finalement nous trouver."

"…"

"Doooooonc…"

"Donc quoi, Potter ? Je ne vais pas te causer juste parce que tu es le seul ici. Alors ta gueule."

"On va peut-être être coincé là dedans pour un bon bout de temps. On devrait autant faire quelque chose."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Chais pas. Un jeu ou un truc comme ça."

"Je ne vais PAS jouer à un putain de jeu avec toi Potter ! Alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !"

"…"

"…"

"Ahem."

"…"

"AHEM !"

"QUOI POTTER ?"

"Uhhh … ta main est euuuh … sur ma … hem …"

"Bon accouche !"

"Elle est sur ma … uuuh jambe."

"Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Oh MERDE C'EST VRAI ! Ewww les microbes de Potter ! Je vais mourir !"

"Arrête d'être autant mélodramatique Malfoy ! C'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès … N'est ce pas ?"

"Dégoûtant !"

"Je n'imagine pas … WHOA ! Malfoy, bouge ta jambe ! Vite ! En fait non, stop, stop, ARRETE DE LA BOUGER ! C'EST PIRE !"

"Putain quoi Potter ! C'est juste un manche de balai …"

"Non, c'est vraiment PAS un manche de balai."

"… Oh mon dieu. C'est ta … ?"

"OUI, MAINTENANT ARRETE DE BOUGER TA JAMBE OU CA VA ETRE PIRE !"

"C'est quoi le blem Potter ? Mon corps est autant sexy pour te faire devenir dur ?"

"…"

"Oh bien. C'est vrai."

"Ouais ben ne prétend pas que je ne te fais pas bander."

"Comment tu le saurais ?"

"Parce que je peux le sentir."

"COMMENT !"

"Arrête d'hurler ! On dirait une sale fille …"

"Pas vrai."

"Ah si."

"Non."

"Ah si."

"…"

"…"

"Alors comment tu sais que tu me fais bander ?"

"Parce que elle est collée contre ma jambe, Malfoy."

"Oh. Je pensais que c'était le mur."

"Donc tu penses que je suis excitant ?"

"Huuh ! Potter, tu as le corps le plus chaud de la planète ! Tu n'as pas remarqué comment tout le monde te regarde ?"

"Euuh … pas vraiment. Je suis en général occupé à … laisse tomber."

"Me mater ? Ha …"

"…"

"Oh. C'est moi."

"Ouais."

"Donc au fond, je pense que tu es excitant et tu penses que je suis excitant ?

"Au fond, ouais."

"Et on est comprimé dans un placard tous les deux, sans moyen de sortie ?"

"Yep."

"Et POURQUOI on est pas encore entrain de baiser ?"

"QUOI ?"

"Oh aller. Tu sais que tu le veux."

"T'étais pas celui qui étais justement entrain de parler de microbes, Malfoy ?"

"Je mentais, Potter !"

"…"

"…"

"NON D'UNE PIPE DRACO ! Refais ça !"

"Quoi, la toucher encore ?"

"OUI !"

"Touche la mienne, alors."

"D'accord."

"OH MERLIN !"

"Draco … oh dieu que c'est bon … t'arrête pas, s'il te plait t'arrête pas."

"'tain Harry comment t'es devenu tellement … uhhhh … bon à ça ?"

"De la pratique. Tourne toi."

"Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas te baiser si je suis tourné … oh putain c'est bon … ok."

"Je vais te baiser si fort que tu vas hurler."

"Quoi ? Les Malfoys baisent, ils ne se font pas baiser. Et je ne crierai pas."

"Vire ton fute."

"Bien. Dégage le tien alors."

"Oh wow. Draco … c'est tellement bon."

"Je suis prêt Harry. Baise moi."

"…"

"BAISE MOI MAINTENANT ! Avant que je vienne sans toi !"

"Ok, ok. Voilà."

"OH MON DIEU !"

"Tu peux m'appeler Harry."

"Haha. Tu ne pourrais pas aller plus vite-oh putain … si bon … plus fort."

"Oh t'es tellement étroit et chaud …"

"Uhhhhh … Harry … _Harry_ … plus vite … plus fort … p'tain de bon … j'suis proche … je vais …"

"Ohhhh Draco … si proche …"

"Plus vite ! Je vais jouir …"

"Jouis avec moi."

"HARRY !"

"DRACO !"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"C'était pas mal Potter."

"On va peut-être avoir à le refaire."

"Je suis d'accord."

"A une condition. Tu m'appelles Harry tout le temps. Pas Potter. Ou Potty. Ou Petit Pote Potter."

"Appelle moi Draco et c'est ok."

"Hey ! La porte s'ouvre ! Merde, rhabille toi !"

"Weaslaid -je veux dire Weasley ?"

"HAHAHAHAHA !"

"Ron, pourquoi tu te fous de Draco ?"

"Parce que je pouvais l'entendre venir 'Harry, ohh _Harry !'_ HAHAHAHA !"

"Tu l'avais prévu, Weasley !"

"TU FERAI MIEUX DE COURIR, RON !"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!"

** Fin **

Voilà une p'tite review ? siouplait :p

Bisous

ChocPopCorn


End file.
